


We All Have Nightmares Sometimes

by nicthetoony359



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Background Misora/Sawa, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Series, all characters other than Banjou and Sento are just mentioned, not really - Freeform, sort of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicthetoony359/pseuds/nicthetoony359
Summary: In which everyone has survived but Banjou still isn't totally at peace. Sento makes things easier though(This story uses my prediction that Nascita Cafe will eventually get destroyed and the gang will have to move in to apartements, government funded of course.)





	We All Have Nightmares Sometimes

Banjou’s eyes fluttered open in the middle of the night, his forehead gleaming with sweat and his lungs expanding and retracting rapidly. He clutched the cover of the bed, trying his best to ground himself back into reality after the nightmare that had been haunting his mind for days now.

The feeling of his conciousness slipping away from reality.

Evolt’s voice taunting him as he started to drift away from reality.

Sento’s face as he looked on in horror.

Peace had been back for nearly a month, so why didn’t he feel that peace?

A gentle touch reminded him of the other person in the bed, whom he had awoken in his panicked haze. Sento blinked up at him, still groggy from being ripped away from his sleep. Banjou actually felt quite a bit of guilt at that, this was one of the few times he actually seemed to be sleeping well. Banjou was far from the only person that had nightmares after everything they went trough.

“Hey.” Sento spoke gently, quashing the urge to make a sarcastic quip. Banjou seemed genuinely shaken up. “..Sorry.. you can go back to sleep now.” Banjou said in a whisper, carefully pushing the physicists hand away. Sento grabbed Banjou’s hand with a firm grip and breathed a heavy sigh. “Don’t try to pull that with me. I thought we agreed we’d talk about these things.”

Banjou rubbed the back of his head while feeling a little embarrased. “It’s just a stupid nightmare.” Sento sat up from his spot in the bed, moving his hand so that it was resting on top of Banjou’s. “Banjou.. you and i both know that nightmares aren’t just ‘stupid’.”

Both men looked at eachother in a somewhat uncomfortable silence for a minute or two, Sento inching closer to his boyfriend in that time. This offered Banjou a little bit more comfort, enough to make his body ease itself a little from the tension he felt.

“..It was about when Evolt.. y’know.” Banjou’s voice was still quite but it was much louder than how he usually was talking about this. Sento simply nodded, not attempting to pry any further than he needed to, he knew just how damaging a forceful interrogation would do for this.

Banjou looked down at the bed, burrying his head in his palm. “I know he’s gone and he can’t do anything to me.. or anyone.. but-”

“But you can still remember how it felt.” Sento finished for him and Banjou nodded. “..I was so scared.” He said weakly. “I mean, i guess i felt.. like not ‘okay’ but a bit better knowing that you were gonna be fine and you were probably gonna be able to handle yourself but-”

Banjou paused, taking time to choose his words. Sento in the meantime pressed a kiss to his cheek trying to calm his boyfriend further. “But the feeling of just not being ‘there’ i.. i was scared that i wasn’t going to be able to see any of you anymore.”

Sento nodded once again before enveloping Banjou in a small hug. He didn’t say anything, quite frankly he didn’t feel his words would really be effective here. Banjou leaned into the touch, letting their joined warmth envelop and comfort him.

“Well..” Sento started, taking in a deep breath. “Would it be helpful to mention we could call Misora right now? Or that Kazumi is still living one floor above us? Or that Sawa is probably next to Misora in bed?” Banjou let out a quick chuckle, snorting slightly in a way that Sento found rather cute. “Okay i get it.” Banjou said with a small smile. “I get that i could literally walk for ten minutes and end up sleeping in Misora’s couch right now, but.. It’s still freaking me out to think it was so close to not being possible.”

His boyfriend snickered, looking into Banjou’s eyes. They were filled with that same anxiety and worry that Sento saw when he looked into the mirror every day, if only less intense.

Banjou let out a loud yawn, wiping at his eyes. “Wanna go back to sleep?” Sento asked as he began to feel sleepiness overtake him as well. Banjou nodded and allowed Sento to guide both of them back to lying down on the bed

Sento wrapped his arm around Banjou’s hips and placed a quick kiss on his lips, which Banjou reciprocated. “We’re talking about this again in the morning, okay?” Sento asked before closing his eyes. Banjou looked up blankly at the ceiling while his boyfriend drifted back into sleep.

He smiled down at him. “Yeah. Okay.”

The nightmares weren’t going to stop any time soon, but having Sento next to him was certainly going to help.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like ten minutes, shut up.


End file.
